


come undone

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [4]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he can’t find the right words to say, so you ask him to show you instead





	come undone

He’d always thought he was good with words.

He was eloquent in his speech, he enjoyed deep conversation, and he had a knack for capturing everyone’s attention, whether he was talking about some profound ordeal, or simply telling a story from his childhood. It just came natural to him. 

But then you came along, burning bright as a setting sun, crashing into him like a rolling wave, and suddenly, Bill found himself at a loss for words.

He only fully realized this on the night he came to the conclusion that he was in love with you. Painfully, irrevocably in love. But how could he ever say it? Mere words could never show you how much you really meant to him. You’d come around, and he’d come undone.

To be fair, it wasn’t necessarily his ability to converse that was messed up, but his ability to express his feelings and emotions. He’d never had such a deep connection with anyone before. It was entirely new for him, and he felt a bit out of his element. Maybe even intimidated was a good description for it. He was afraid of losing you, afraid of saying the wrong thing when trying to tell you how he felt.

Some might call it pathetic, and maybe they’d be right. But he didn’t care. He’d found his soulmate, something he never thought he’d be able to say. He didn’t deserve you, really. He never had. But here you were, beautiful and pure, with bright eyes gazing at him as if he’d put the very stars in the sky, and he was at a loss for words.

But you taught him that words weren’t always needed to express feelings. You made him see things in a different light, made him feel things he’d never felt before, things that were indescribable. You truly had him wrapped around your little finger, and he didn’t mind one bit. 

As the months passed, and eventually years, he found that you knew him better than anyone else. You knew the most intimate parts of him, the vulnerable parts, the gentle parts, the intense parts, and everything in between. Sometimes it was almost like you knew him better than he knew himself. 

And because of this, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. The decision wasn’t something he struggled with, or debated. When he came to the conclusion that he wanted to marry you, he had complete peace about it. It was the one thing he was sure of more than anything else in his life at that point. 

He didn’t tell anyone he was going to ask you. Not even his mother, whom he’d always figured he’d tell first when this time came. Oh no, he kept it all to himself. He wanted this sweet, intimate moment to be shared with you and no one else. 

The only problem was, he had no idea when he should do it. He’d already bought the ring, under the pretense that he was going out with his brother. You’d believed him, thinking nothing of it since he often spent time with his brothers whenever their schedules allowed it.

In reality, Bill was going to the jewelry store. He had to find the perfect ring. Something delicate, not too flashy, but beautiful nonetheless. He needed something that matched your effortless beauty. And he found just the one. 

It was simple, white gold with diamonds gathered in the center, surrounding a larger stone. He could envision it resting on your ring finger, a constant reminder that very soon, he’d be able to call you his wife. 

He was so excited, you’d think he was a kid in a candy store as he chose the ring. Once it was in his possession, he was sure to tuck it safely into his coat pocket, keeping it safe and hidden while he figured out a place to hide it once he got home. 

Then came the time where wracked his brain, thinking of what he could do to make it special. A dinner date, where he put the ring into a glass of champagne? Too cliché. A walk on the beach, where he waited until sunset to get on one knee before you and finally popped the question? Too…romantic. 

While Bill was a romantic guy, he didn’t want to do anything too cheesy. The scene had to be just right. But he was really struggling with what to do. He thought you were oblivious to it all, but really, you knew him all too well, and when you noticed that he was entirely distracted one night, you confronted him. 

“Hello? Earth to Bill?” 

Your soft voice jarred him from his deep thoughts, and he blinked. eyes flickering to your own. He hadn’t realized how zoned out he was. He attempted a smile. “Sorry. Was thinking.”

“Uh, yeah, I noticed.”

He sighed, fingers running circles over your arm as he held you, your bodies entwined while you lay in bed. “Hey,” you said, propping yourself against his chest so you could fully see his face. “What’s going on with you? You seem weird lately.”

He paused, suddenly feeling his heart quicken. He was a terrible fibber when you were involved. Surely you’d know if he brushed you off and told you some excuse to appease you. “U-um, nothing.”

You quirked an eyebrow, running your hand over his chest. “You sure?”

He fell silent, meeting your curious gaze. You looked so beautiful right then, with your hair falling out of your haphazard ponytail, your bottom lip pulled between your teeth, and your chin perched on your forearm. Then, his heart started beating even faster than it already was. Somehow, some way, he knew this was the right moment. 

If only he could get the words out, but couldn’t find the sound under his tongue. What followed was a bunch of stuttering, blushing cheeks colored by embarrassment, and a frustrated Bill pushing you off him as he decided he should probably grab the ring first. 

But you pulled him back, gentle fingers smoothing through his messy hair. “Babe,” you hummed, “relax. You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“Yeah,” he replied, letting out a breath as he glanced down at his hands. Fidgeting, always fidgeting. “I just don’t know…how to say it.” 

You took his jittery hands in your own, stilling him. “Humor me.”

Where could he start? Should he profess his love for you, go on a spiel about how much you meant to him and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you? Or should he just present you with the ring and let everything else fall into place?

“Baby, I…” Hoping for the right words, waiting for the right words. 

You took his face into your hands, leaning close to kiss him on the lips, hoping to calm him. He never got this worked up. “Bill, it’s okay.”

He brought his hands up to press against yours, and he closed his eyes for a moment before gathering his thoughts. “There are only twenty six letters in the alphabet.”

“What?” You giggled, only for him to shake his head, pushing you away.

“Twenty six letters. Not enough to tell you all I need to say.”

“Okay. Twenty six letters, millions of words.”

“Yeah, and suddenly I can’t think of any. I lose my voice when I look at you.”

“Okay then,” you concluded, “how about you show me?”

“What?”

You carefully slipped your arms around his shoulders, settling comfortably against him. “Yeah. Show me. I don’t care how you do it. If you can’t find the right words, then show me them. Make me feel what you’re feeling.”

In order to do that, he’d have to pull you into the throes of intense passion and overwhelming love, which was what he was feeling right then. At first, he hesitated. In his head, things had gone differently. He’d asked you to marry him, you’d said yes, and then you made love. But here you were, about to do just the opposite. 

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be. He had to show you how much he loved you first, and then he could seal the deal with a ring. So that’s exactly what he decided to do. 

He let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, breathing in slowly and deeply, arms encircling your waist as he did so. You were patient with him, waiting for him to make a move, wondering what he would do. And then, those sweet, bright eyes were opening to meet your own, and his soft breath was fanning across your lips, and you knew. 

He didn’t have to say anything. He simply pulled you into his lap, hands clutching your hips as he moved to kiss you. You let yourself relax, muscles loosening and shoulders falling. Bill had that affect on you. He knew how to calm you like no other. 

His lips were slow and soft, conveying everything he felt in that moment. Kissing him was comforting in ways you could never begin to explain, but could only experience by the feel of them against your own. 

The kiss was gradually broken, and Bill pulled back to look at you, hand coming up to rest gently against the side of your face as your rushed breaths intermingled. The look he held in his eyes was so tender, and you felt your heart ache at the sight. Oh, how you loved him. 

Your hands wandered beneath his shirt, fingers brushing over every plane of his torso. Your touch made him feel whole, and he found himself leaning into you, needing more. So much more. 

He pulled you back, joining your lips again. You let your hands roam, sliding over his warm skin. You could feel his pulse, and it was racing. But so was yours, so it was okay. 

Bill copied your actions, his own hands slipping beneath your shirt. His were much larger than yours, and they covered more ground. When he cupped your breasts, you leaned into his touch, wanting to feel more, to feel everything. 

Your kiss ended with him catching your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before pulling away. It was then you knew that you needed him. “Bill, I-”

You didn’t have to finish the sentence, for he already had you on your back, placed right against the mattress. Your eyes flickered down to the hem of his shirt, fingers fiddling with it before you tugged at it. Bill was quick to remove it, carelessly tossing it aside. You spread your hands across his ivory skin, admiring his beauty. 

Bill lowered himself, pushing your top halfway up your body in order for him to access your stomach. He pressed a sweet kiss just below your belly button, ever so slowly making his way up with an endless amount of tender kisses.

Halfway through, you stopped him in order to remove your shirt. Once it was gone, he was against you again, leaving kiss after kiss. Just before he reached your chest, he was reaching back to fumble with your bra before until he managed to unhook it with one hand, discarding the fabric as if it were offensive. 

Then his hot, wet mouth was against your breasts, kissing and sucking and biting. You could feel yourself growing wet, body responding to his administrations. His hands replaced his mouth, squeezing the soft flesh while he moved up, nuzzling your neck with kisses, teeth grazing the warm skin. 

You reached down then, hand coming down between his legs, palming him lightly through his sweatpants. He faltered for a moment, deciding that he wanted to move things along. So, he hurriedly tugged your own pants down your legs, underwear and all, before he rid himself of his own. 

He snaked a hand down between your thighs, which you willingly parted for him. Those nimble fingers of his trailed through your slick, right before he dipped his middle finger into you. He had to get you sopping wet, of course. 

It most certainly didn’t take long, your wetness soon enough heard above even the sounds of your breath. “I-I’m wet enough,” you breathed, “need you inside me.”

He stroked your hair for a moment, gazing down at you as if you were the most beautiful creature on earth. Then he joined your lips, kissing you deeply to muffle your moan as he finally pushed into you, filling you whole. 

You moaned into his mouth when your hips met, hands tightening around his shoulders. Bill let out the softest of groans before he began rolling his hips into you, slowly at first, savoring the buildup. 

This was it, just what he needed to show you what he had to. As they say, actions speak louder than words. And if this action could speak, it would be a damn scream. 

That night, Bill held you in his arms, and he made love to you. He treated it like this was your first time, like you were only just discovering each other’s bodies, despite the fact that you had long since been acquainted. 

Beneath him, you were quaking, clutching onto him for dear life as he thrust into you, brushing up against all those wonderful spots within you. He could feel your muscles shift and tighten around him, and he swore it was the best feeling in the world. 

He buried his face against the side of your neck, letting out the quietest of whimpers, hardly able to contain them. You slid your hands down his back, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. 

His entire body engulfed yours, creating a feeling of safety. Right here, wrapped in his arms, nothing could ever hurt you. The cold, sharp clawed fingers of the world couldn’t touch you. You were entirely shielded in love and protection. 

You could feel tears spring to your eyes then, and you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to steady your breathing, though that was nearly impossible.

“What’s wrong, baby?” His husky voice filled your head, and your eyes fluttered open to find him looking at you. You hadn’t realized your tears had begun to spill down your cheeks. “Do you want me to stop?”

You shook your head, pulling Bill closer, kissing him delicately. “N-no, no. I’m just…just…d-don’t stop.”

He let his forehead rest against yours, hot breath rushing across your face as he continued. His fingers brushed away any tears, and his lips hushed any whimpers. He was being so fucking gentle, so sweet. But you wanted more, you craved more.

“Faster,” you managed. “Please…”

Sucking in a breath, Bill picked up his pace, pushing your legs towards your chest to give him a new range of motion. He watched you beneath him, your face contorted in beautiful agony. There wasn’t a sight in the world that was as breathtaking as you, he decided. 

He wanted to capture this moment, save it in a photograph to be able to look at forever. The way you looked at him was something he’d never been able to comprehend. How could a soul as wonderful as yours care about him? Yet he knew that you loved him something powerful, just as much as he loved you. 

“Oh, god,” he moaned, driving his hips deeper, faster. He could already feel that familiar ache deep within him, but he was trying desperately to stave it off. But with the way you were tightening around him, he wasn’t sure he could last much longer.

You wrapped your arms around him, holding him to you, wanting to feel every single inch of him. His moans filled your ears, surely the loveliest song you’d ever heard. This was what it was about. Words weren’t needed. Physical contact, the joining of your bodies in fiery harmony, was all you needed in that moment. 

Bill poured everything he had to offer into you, fucking into you until you were trembling, gasping, incapable of coherent sentences. Your skin was sticky with sweat, your head was spinning, and tears were endlessly spilling down your cheeks. The angle he was hitting spread such an intensity through you, you could hardly handle it. 

“Oh, oh, Bill,” you squeaked. 

He gritted his teeth, one hand clutching your thigh, the other clawing at the sheets. He was desperate to hold out, to quell that overwhelming need to release. But then he was gazing down at you, writhing on his cock, and he wasn’t sure that he could control it any longer. 

“Good girl,” he gasped, hips moving just a little faster, “such a good girl, you take me so well.”

You were burning up, skin hot to the touch, every movement of Bill’s only intensifying it. He tried to bring his hand down, intending to stimulate your button of nerves with his fingers to get you off faster, but he was shaking too badly. 

His breath became rushed, desperate. His abdomen tightened, and currents of delicious pleasure began to spark through him. He placed his mouth against yours, a whimper slipping out into the air between you. 

“B-baby, baby, I can’t…I’m not gonna last. Oh, fuck. I don’t think I can-”

“It’s okay,” you breathed against his mouth, “come for me.”

And with one more deep thrust, he let go, surely coating your throbbing walls in his pearlescent release. You shuddered, having always loved the feeling of him filling you in such a way. It was oddly comforting. 

After a moment, Bill fell still against you, desperately trying to catch his breath. Then he slowly pulled out of you, though he wasn’t finished with you yet. He kissed your lips deeply, bringing his hand back down to get you off. He finger fucked you until you were violently shaking, clutching him as if your life depended on it. 

He didn’t stop until you were crying out, gripping his arm hard enough to leave bruises as you came for him, releasing all over his hand as he praised you for being so wonderful for him. 

And then you collapsed in a heap, still trying to catch your breath. Bill was still caught up in the moment, and as his arms tucked around your waist, he whispered two words in your ear that caught you off guard. 

“Marry me.”

It came out of nowhere. He hadn’t even intended to say it in such a moment, and he hadn’t even grabbed the ring, but the words were out there now, hanging in the air, unexpected, but welcome. And then your face broke into the most beautiful grin he’d ever seen in his life, musical laughter leaving your lips as you realized what he’d been trying to tell you all along. 

“Yes,” you whispered, eyes sparkling with immeasurable joy. “Yes, I will.”

He was relieved. You’d said yes, after all. You were going to be his wife, and in that very moment, his stammering, unsure tongue no longer mattered. He’d finally found the right words.


End file.
